katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
Mutsuo Hoshino
Mutsuo Hoshino is the eldest son of the Hoshino family and the son of Tomino Hoshino and Mizue Hoshino and brother to Michiru Hoshino, introduced in Katamari Damacy who has appeared in all subsequent main series games. He tries to point out the obvious to his parents like noticing the stars vanishing on TV and appearances of The King in the distance. In Katamari Damacy, he appears only in the cutscenes along with his sister Michiru and his parents. He has a keen eye for noticing a lot of things, he is often ignored as the stuff he says or tries to point out "just don't happen". In We ♥ Katamari, he's a fan that's in the Select Meadow and he gives out the Cousins Stage. He says that Katamari Damacy is a lot of fun and states that in We Love Katamari there's a lot more cousins and that there's 40 of them including The Prince, it's not like that needed an upgrade. He tells us that there are so many that he had forgotten all their names and that he has no choice but to remember by making friends with them all and requests to roll up all the cousins. He can be seen in some of the levels although not able to be rolled up in these levels. In Beautiful Katamari, Mutsuo appears alongside his sister Michiru in a train that travels around The Princedom, in which the player can hop into. In Katamari Forever, Mutsuo appears with his family riding a rocket off into space in the opening cutscene, he appears later in the end of the Jumboman storyline. Appearance Mutsuo is a young boy he wears a olive colored shirt with white stripes on it, he also wears black shorts and green sneakers. He has short black hair and he always wears his green backpack. Descriptions We ♥ Katamari *The elder son of the Hoshino family, he went to the moon with the King. His speaking voice is about the only normal thing about him. *The eldest son of the Hoshino family. He hates chores and homework and can't wait for puberty. Me & My Katamari *The eldest son of the Hoshino family. He hates chores and homework and can't wait for puberty. Beautiful Katamari *The eldest son of the Hoshino family. He hates chores and homework and can't wait for puberty. Katamari Forever *The eldest son of the Hoshino family. He hates chores and homework and can't wait for puberty. Trivia *His sizes are 1m20cm4mm, 1m10cm4mm, and 1m12cm. *He can be found in the Gingerbread House stage, he’s standing outside the house with Michiru holding a map. **He can be rolled up. *He can be found in the Snowman stages, he’s rolling around in the snow around the level. **He can be rolled up. *He can be found in the Animals stage, he’s standing with Mizue and Michiru by the swamp area. **He can be rolled up. *He can be found in the Just Right - Medium stages, he’s in the bathroom near Nutsuo. **He can be rolled up. *He can be found in the 1,000,000 stage in the Ski Resort with the rest of the family, they’re watching from behind a farm fence. **He cannot be rolled up. *He can be found in Oak Town of Me & My Katamari, he's standing outside of the Model Shop near the restaurant. **He can also be found in Banana City, he's walking around near the parking lot of the mall, near Michiru. ***He can be rolled up. *He can be found in the Hubble Horoscope and in Make a Star 4 - Constellations, he’s in the back of the play that’s happening by the mansion. **He can be rolled up. *He is the main item that needs to be rolled up in the Backyard stage of I Love Katamari. *He can be found in various parts of Amazing Katamari Damacy. **He can be rolled up. Category:Katamari Damacy: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Collection Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters